eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.15
Holiday Promo Card Promo Cards have returned for the holidays! Your first win of the day in Ranked will earn you 1 copy of Wump, Party Starter! Earn your four copies of Wump between now and January 9th! After that, both the regular and premium versions will be available to craft. Beta Build Now Available on Android Eternal is now available in the Google Play beta channel for Android devices. You can download the client directly here. *There have been multiple performance improvements and mobile-specific bug fixes throughout the game to support our availability on Android. Please continue to let us know if you run into issues! Gamepad and Android TV Support Eternal now has beta support for gamepad controllers for Android TV and Steam controllers! Plug in your controller, sit back and engage in epic battles from the comfort of your couch! Help us test this feature and let us know what you think! Season Extension The current season for Ranked and Draft will have a few additional days added, ending on January/3/17. Features Gameplay *Multi-targeting selection for spells and abilities should be more clear about what is and isn’t selected. *Returning to a game on reconnect is now faster. UI *Various UI improvements both in the client and on the playmat. *Emotes now preview what you’re going to say on the button. *New layout for ‘My Cards’. *Better messaging about guaranteed Legendaries for box purchases. *Updated the card frame for curses to better message their available target(s). Microsoft Surface Improvements *We’ve added a handful of improvements for how Eternal plays on Surface Pros. If you’re playing on this device, please let us know how it’s going! Card Updates *A clarity pass has been made to the text box for Crown of Possibilities, Steward of the Past and Statuary Maiden to better identify their functionality. Functionality has not changed. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *Fixed several crash issues throughout the game. *Various bug and UX fixes for inviting friends. *Rarely, the Gauntlet would not register a win or loss. This should no longer happen. *Achievements earned on an Eternal account that was playing on iPad or Android should now correctly get the Steam Achievement upon their next login through Steam. *Rarely, you could get gated after selecting Keep or Redraw on the opening hand. This should no longer happen. *Clicking “Done” on an imported deck without editing it should no longer delete the deck. *Full-screen will now use your native resolution instead of forcing 4:3 or 16:9. ;UI *Fixed several minor UI issues throughout the client. You should no longer get into scenarios where the UI becomes unresponsive. *All card reveals on the playmat should now close or collapse when you click outside of them. *The opponent’s deck count should no longer be upside down. *Rarely, the end turn button would stop responding, preventing you from ending your turn. This should no longer happen. ;Quests *Influence gained from Strangers should now correctly count toward the quests that require gaining influence in versus battle. ;Gameplay *Transforming a stunned unit into a unit with Endurance now correctly breaks stun. *We added a handful of improvements to the AI to not waste card plays for no value. *The amount of time given to block was incorrectly lower above 10 units in play. This has been corrected and the block time should continue to scale up to a max timer for a 12v12 board. *Units that were permanently stunned, gained aegis, then gained endurance will now correctly keep their aegis and ready. *Spells with Overwhelm now correctly damage the opponent if the targeted unit is removed in response to the spell. Card Fixes *Snipe now displays VFX for its target during the response window. *Rampage now displays VFX for its target during the response window. *Scourge of Frosthome should now correctly prevent West-Wind Herald’s infiltrate ability and Privilege of Rank’s discard trigger. *Copying North-Wind Herald should now maintain the same effects and influence costs as the original, returning to a cost of 6 at the end of the turn. *Brazen Daredevil should no longer attack the enemy player from the void if she was killed in response to her attack. *A stolen Oblivion Spike should now correctly update based on its new owner’s void. *If both players have a Steward of the Past that dies at the same time, both should now become silenced instead of only one of them. *Argenport Instigator should now correctly damage its owner if it was killed by an opponent’s Combust. *Serpent Trainer will no longer lose its infiltrate if it fails to create its 2/2 flying due to being at the unit cap. *Morningstar should now correctly export in deckbuilder. *Hellfire Rifle should now correctly deal the 3 damage to the opponent if it is killed in response. *Playing the same unit twice by returning it from the void should now correctly trigger Vault of the Praxis. *Vault of the Praxis will now correctly draw a card if you play two Ambush units on your opponent’s turn, even if you played two units on your last turn. *Feln Cauldron will now continue to create spells if your hand is full and discard them to the void. *Ice Sprite should no longer remain visually linked to its target after it has been silenced. *Feln Cauldron will now correctly create the five spells if replayed after being sacrificed. Unlisted Changes (Editor's note: The following change was not included in the official patch notes.) *Mark of Shame, Permafrost, and Touch of the Umbren - the frames of non-relic curses were changed, using the relic and spell frame, rather than the weapon frame with empty stat fields. *Twinning Ritual - Name fixed (was displaying "Twinning"). *Champion of Chaos - New artwork. *Vara, Fate-Touched - Wording updated (non-functional change). }}